


Why bets are not a good idea

by KoibitoDream



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys In Love, Denial, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Gen, M/M, Stupidity, TsukkiKage Week, TsukkiKage Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: So it's time for TsukkiKage Week.





	1. A Royal Fuck Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Beach/Training Camp

The best things about beaches and training camps is that when combined, he gets to flutter away from his home town for a considerable amount of time.

And by home town, he means the royal fuck up he managed to get himself into.

 

_Not by his own choice._

 

Sakusa finds him in a rather chaotic state down the pier.

A white blue ball all curled up into himself, with his arms tight around his knees pulled up, face buried somewhere in between.

Now, Sakusa can only take a wild guess here and probably be right about it, but he won't. He's sure the kid had enough of justification and excuses and people not minding their own business to last him a lifetime. Probably more.

 

_So he doesn't._

 

He just sucks it up and sits down on the planks, somewhat spiky from the sea salt drying there, on the dark spent boards, cracked and getting really colourful and it takes a lot of him not to go back, get a torch and burn the whole construction until it meets his hygiene standards. _An awful lot._

He settles for the waves crashing along the shore and the occasional wind surfer.

Wondering how people could stand all that wet salty water being splashed by the wind into their face and having to stand on that greasy board. Not that he knew the first thing about windsurfing, but it certainly failed in his book.

The sun is about to set, burning the skies in all shades of red, pink and orange, quite a pretty picture and it almost succeeds in making him forget that he's on a dirty salted old pier with nothing sanitary or plastic even under his behind as he still remains seated down and screaming internally at the notion that comes back to him every second thought or so.

 

_Oh, look, the waves are neat._

_(These boards are disgusting.)_

_I wonder if there will be storm brewing._

_(I shall burn these pants the moment I get off.)_

_Is that a boat?_

_(I'll have to scrub my soles, too.)_

 

And he could go on for hours like that, weren't for the slightest tug at his hoodie on his left.

Whatever antibacterial concoctions he was listing in his head and making up while at it, they all ended up being showed in the back of his mind.

 

_The day ends with him wrapping his arms around a very dejected tea pot,_

_screaming internally and in deepest prayers he doesn't scratch his knees on that filthy piece of wood._

 


	2. Shadow of a Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Humid/Ghost

It's a downpour.

 

Tsukishima's in class, not paying one bit of attention to the teacher speaking. He knows this text by heart now, wake him at three am and he'll recite it no problem after hurling something sharp at the idiot who dared to wake him up at that ungodly hour.

The humidity is near unbearable, and it's not even summer.

It's, in fact, near November.

His Majesty is away.

 

Half due to another training camp, half due...

...him and his big mouth.

 

In terms of being an ass, they both reached a new height. Nah, scratch that. If Kageyama had something really hurtful to say, it was only as a response to Tsukishima's vocabulary. Even if Tsukishima has his doubts about him ever digging in as Tsukishima does.

The team sees it as yet another one of their usual fights, but there are people who either know or at least sense that one was different.

If anything, Kageyama wouldn't leave just like that.

...damn it, his grating on Kageyama should be fun, not haunt him at night.

 

_Stupid King._

_Can't he take a constructive criticism?_

 

Only, the last few bits were neither constructive nor criticism but Tsukishima's lousy mood stacked up during the week and the King just so happened to have gods know what in his head and-

_-vanish._

 

_Just like that mist outside upon the skies opening._

 

_As if he were a ghost._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, dear readers. Tell me what you think. :D


	3. A Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Heights/Fireworks

Funny how things turn in what is essentially a moment.

 

A week earlier, they reached unprecedented heights by wining the last game before the tournament next semester started, placing themselves directly into the competition.

It was a weekend when they partied into the wee hours of the night.

The only thing missing were actual fireworks.

Though, given what transpired between two of teammates, there might as well been.

_...at least for one of them._

 

_(Yes, well, kissing someone out of the blue and informing them of a dare being in progress and not knowing the other party may have been...)_

_(...perhaps...)_

 

_...fuck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You opinion matters most to me, so don't be shy. They run this show. :D
> 
> Love you all and thank you for your support!


	4. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Phone/Hole

When Noya and Tanaka came up with the idea to group them all up on some chat, Tsukishima ignored it most of the time and he had dear Yamaguchi to keep him up to date with the really important stuff.

 

_Half the team was still in numbers on his phone, so you get the picture._

 

Okay, so he engaged into smart talk with his favourite _King_ just to piss him off and feel better at himself, but that somehow lost its primary function after...yeah.

He's well aware denial will get him nowhere, but he couldn't help but be somewhat morbidly curious as to what his majesty would do now. What his response would be. How he would carry himself. What could be going on in that head of his.

That was and always will be a mystery to him.

Though, him backing out of things was not what he would expect.

Tsukishima couldn't tell what he was thinking, as usual. Was he angry or just remorseful? Both? Neither? _Who the hell could tell?_

...then again, maybe the lies he told himself wrapped around him too tight.

 

He wasn't really not paying any attention to the group chat – merely stared at it, status not available or hidden.

Some discussions could be interesting, if it didn't come down to Hinata using all caps lock all the time excitedly shouting nonsense with Tanaka and Noya along with him. His majesty had some fine ideas. You know, when he faced reality and stopped expecting everyone to be as enthusiastic as him over it.

…

...nowadays, however, there was a hole in the chatroom.

 

Not even volleyball and tactics could make him reply unless directly asked.

His answers where short and to the point, as always, much to Tsukishima's initial shock, he didn't have the unexplainable need to spin stories in outraged fonts like _some people,_ but Tsukishima could tell it wasn't as usual.

The lack of Kageyama in those replies was painfully obvious.

 

 _Damn_ , he thought as he tossed the phone after seeing his majesty decided to be absent yet again that week,

 

_this is no fun._

 


	5. Soothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Plans/Bridge

Wake up call.

 

How he'd have appreciated if that came a little bit earlier.

All that bickering, all those insults, all the yelling, all the teasing, everything – all lies.

Okay, so maybe not at first, but Yamaguchi did not for a second believe Tsukishima Kei of all people, to kiss someone he can't stand on a dare. He could have told himself whatever he pleased to sleep better at night, but neither worked out, in the end.

The spectacular dark rings under his eyes told Yamaguchi everything he needed to know.

And then, Kageyama took the invitation to a training camp, effectively closing the door in his face – a metaphorical one, that is – and Tsukishima couldn't do much about it.

 

His pride wouldn't let him. 

But,

the matter of the heart proved to be a bit more stubborn than his pride.

 

_“How about I help you with that burnt bridge?”_

_Though, to repair that one, a thorough planning was needed._


	6. Undisclosed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Distance/Promise

A little bit of distance can work wonders.

 

He uses every bit of it. Gets up in the morning at the usual ungodly hour, goes for his usual run. About halfway through the route, he stops. It's not working. He's tense, his mind is elsewhere, he'll only end up injuring himself.

The crisp morning air helps a bit, if only temporarily.

Let's try thinking.

 

So...

...why on earth would Tsukishima Kei, of all people, go ahead and do what he did? Considering their past and all?

 

...well.

 

_Seems he'd have to ask him that himself, right?_


	7. The Bold and the Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Change/Free prompt

Tsukishima wakes up that Saturday, not really up to face the morning after the assignment he wrote into the wee hours of the night.

 

Not his smartest decision, but in his defence, it really seemed he'd take another twenty minutes not another three to five hours.

...whatever.

Time for some coffee.

 

...or maybe not, hearing his phone buzz just as he gets up from the bed.

 

Yamaguchi seems to have thought up of that perfect plan he kept talking about to help him out. At this point, he'll take up any and all help he could get.

_Because Kageyama Tobio was really something, alright._

He never thought he'd be adding him having a crush on someone who picked on him since day one. The idiot picking on him being the same guy who'd deny he also developed some feelings he wasn't sure they belonged there and knowing certain people didn't help the matter.

 

_From: King_

_Wanna grab some tea or coffee?_

It takes him a moment to realise there's a question in that message and then another to comprehend who the sender was and then another to remind himself that he was, indeed, up and not sleeping any more.

_To: King_

_Why?_

 

Yeah, Tsukishima, that's gonna solve things. Effectively, it's one only thing his brain is capable of conjuring at that point.

 

_From: King_

_I'd like to talk to you, if you're willing to put up with me?_

...why is he such an idiot? 

No, no, Tsukishima, behave. He can't help it. It's just the way he is.

 

_To: King_

_Sure, meet you shortly at the park._

 

Rummaging through his closet, Tsukishima idly wonders if Kageyama maybe got something backwards there. He definitely wouldn't put it past him. 

Okay, so, phone in his pocket, wallet in the other, decently dressed for a Saturday coffee date-

 

_Ugh_

_Not going there._

 

“See you later, Akiteru.” He mutters as he ties his shoes, closing the door behind him, hearing his brother shout something in return along the lines of _have fun._

_Relax, you can do this. It's just talking. You're good at that._

They end up sitting in the café near the park, a popular place, yet not too crowded when they're half the coffee through. It's...pleasant, to say the least.

Kageyama keeps a light conversation, Tsukishima follows, adding a few things of his own, letting him in on what happened while he was away. One topic flows into the other and Tsukishima Kei can't remember the last time he felt so at ease, just exchanging ideas and news. He doesn't miss the lack of anything volleyball related other than the few necessary bits at the beginning nor the heavy weight of the impending doom that they met up about it the first place.

Raindrops tap lightly against the glass as the skies darken lightly.

The conversation stops as they both turn their attention towards the scene outside – a few cars passing, a bike, a few people under umbrella's, one hurrying without one, a few kids jumping into the forming puddles...

 

“ _I like you..._ ” Tsukishima hears him mutter quietly, adding to the list of pleasant surprises today. He turns his gaze towards him, but Kageyama continues to watch the park. 

“ _...I didn't want you to find out._ ” He continues, blue eyes fixed on something Tsukishima's sure it has nothing to do with what was on the other side of that rain washed glass.

 

...Tsukishima...kinda did.

 

He ended up taking Kageyama's idiot crown because of it. 

“ _...you really surprised me back there..._ ”

Worry not, the surprise is mutual.

“ _...but you don't strike me as someone who'd take up a reason like that to do things..._ ”

Smart one, aren't you?

 

“...you're right.” Tsukishima says. “I'm not exactly proud of that moment.”

He can't exactly deny his surprise and delight when Kageyama ended up kissing him back, though. It's why he did it that he isn't really happy with.

The last part has Kageyama turn to him with a blank face, completely unreadable.

...

_Now or never, as they say._

 

He reaches out to him, brushing Kageyama's fingers lightly with his own, hoping luck wouldn't kick him in the face. 

Or Kageyama, for that matter.

 

He, however, makes no move of his own for a while and Tsukishima can't read him.

 

_It may take a while to build up a new bridge, but..._

_...the tiny movement of Kageyama's fingers, as faint as it was..._

_...gave him some hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story, if it seems like a good idea, it's probably not. Kudos, friends!


End file.
